Spice
by Koldeka
Summary: 3-shot. Ser un playboy es querer a todas y no estar con ninguna. Pero el juego de seducción puede ser de dos, y hay que encontrar la diferencia entre lo que el cuerpo pide y lo que anhela.
1. Spice Marshall Lee

_**Spice**_

Me inspiro esta canción (Spice) de Rin y Len Kagamine (Vocaloid) tienen que verlo. En serio búsquenlo en youtube.

El fic está ambientado en la actualidad, en una ciudad donde todos son humanos. Este sera una historia de 3 capitulos. los otros 2 los subire juntos, no me tardare. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Marshall Lee**

Me despertó el teléfono al llegar la madrugada. Una voz me pregunta "en dónde estoy y con quién". Sólo le doy escusas, no respondo nunca nada, todo lo que quiere es oírme decir "eres todo lo que necesito" y por dentro empiezo a reír. Todas siempre se creen que es amor, yo lo veo como lo que es: simple atracción.

Acaricio los largos cabellos rojizos de la chica que duerme a mi lado mientras termino la llamada telefónica. Miro la hora, 1:17 a.m. es temprano. Salir con sigilo se había vuelto mi especialidad entre otras cosas y yo aún tenía energía para divertirme por ahí.

Me había citado nada menos que la nueva practicante para doctora de la escuela, era definitivamente sexy y sabía que después de nuestra interesante "conversación entre clases" iba a querer volver a verme. Se hacía muy recatada ante todos, pero ya la había visto en acción y cuando quería podía dar excelentes espectáculos previos. Si, ese era yo cumpliendo con mi labor, hacer que esta noche sea de mi posesión.

A la mañana era lo único que me fastidiaba, tener que levantarme para ir a las clases de la preparatoria. Estaba dejando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando la vi pasar a mi lado directo a la sala de clases. Jump, ni siquiera me notó, Fiona se la pasaba ahora demasiado pendiente del profesor sustituto que había empezado a asistir a nuestra clase en remplazo de la maestra Simone.

Qué asco, hubiera jurado que Fiona tenia mejores gustos. Gumball era la clase de profesores muy educados y con aspecto encantador, "un príncipe". Y mi mejor amiga había caído redondita en su trampa.

Teníamos clase con él la primera hora, realmente no me sentía de ánimo para verle su afeminada cara. Saque mis lentes y fui a la biblioteca, podía leer, componer y lo mejor había lugares escondidos a los que nadie iba así no más. Estaba cogiendo un libro haciendo la de "estudioso" cuando una de mis nuevos prospectos vino por un pedido para mí. Fue fácil con esta chica, la había notado observándome mucho en los últimos días, si mal no estaba se llamaba Bonibell, ella sabía que reputación tenía, que nunca salía con nadie, pero no hizo nada para resistirse. Sabía de antemano todo lo que tenía decir y ella era consciente de eso, aunque fuese mentira sabía que quería oírme decir "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo", sólo quiere sentir que si la tengo a ella no necesito nada más, lo siento pero aun no puedo ser de una sola. La dejo justo cuando ya se ha vuelto adicta a mí, en el preciso momento que necesita pedirme más. Ya tenía la primera cita de esa noche.

Caminé por los pasillos ya que era el recesó, me senté en la escalera para estirarme un poco.

-Marshall- reconocí la voz que me llamó desde la otra escalera que seguía a la que yo estaba, levanté la cabeza y sonreí para saludar a Fiona-, dónde estabas?

-Me dio flojera entrar a clase, asi que me fui a la biblioteca a dormir un rato.

-Cuando no tú- dijo ella sonriendo, mi mejor amiga me entendía mejor que nadie en el mundo, ella no me reprochaba nada, amigos de la infancia, conocíamos casi todo el uno del otro, Fiona era linda pero algo ingenua y dudaba que supiera de mis aventuras de las noches, rogaba porque no lo supiera, sólo a ella quería mantenerla al margen de todo, hubiera dicho pura. Pero ya no podía decir eso. Y era culpa de ese maldito reemplazante-. Ahora ya no te dejare escaparte.- dijo ella bajando y tomándome de la mano y jalándome al salón de clase.

Realmente dudaba de mi poder de autocontrol si le veía la cara a ese tal Gumball. Lo bueno era que las siguientes horas ya no estaría él. Me agradó tener la capacidad de odiar a alguien tan rápido cuando se lo merecía. El día anterior me había tenido que quedar para arreglar unas cosas en la sala de música y cuando había pasado por nuestro salón de clase había visto a Fiona y a "ese" abrazándose en una pose demasiado sugerente. Me sorprendió tanto en ese momento que no reaccioné más que para irme antes de hacer alguna locura. Nunca me había sentido tan molesto. Fiona era la única persona que había querido mantener pura, alejada de todo tipo males, del tipo de cosas que yo hacía. Y ese condenado reemplazante había malogrado lo único puro que yo tenía.

Me senté junto a la ventana, y a mi lado se sentaba Fiona. Me puso al día de lo que se había hecho en clase, Fiona no sé preocupaba mucho por mí en ese aspecto, era naturalmente muy inteligente y captaba rápido las clases, otra cosa era que me aburrían y ella cumplía siempre con mantenerme al tanto de todo.

Cuando terminó la última clase me pidieron quedarme para tomarme una prueba a ver si las faltas no afectaban mi calificación estándar. Fiona se fue algo apurada y no tarde en verla desde la ventana. Pero otra vez ahí estaba. Ese afeminado maestro suplente había venido a recogerla en su carro.

Ella se le acercó y fácilmente se deslizó entre sus brazos hasta besarlo. Me levanté de súbito de mi asiento mirando con cólera hacia la ventana, el profesor que recién entraba se me quedó mirando con mala cara. Que cara debí tener puesta yo que al verme se notó que lo intimidé. Fui directo hasta él, habían otros 3 chicos más en el salón, pero todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral, tomé una de las hojas que tenía en la mano la mire un rato.

-Las respuestas son 83, Las Guerras Púnicas, Gustavo Adolfo Becker, y la portada del libro decía sólo 1984.- le dicté las respuesta en orden le planté la hoja juntó con las demás que estaba por repartir. Aparte de playboy, tenía la fama de malo.

Estaba seguro que el Profesor Mentita lo entendería, yo conocía un poco de la anterior vida de ese profe, muy parecida a la mia, y la verdad parecía tener la certeza de algo sobre mí.

No estaba de humor para pensar más en eso. Tomé mis cosas y me fui a dar una vuelta para calmarme. Después de un rato me llego un mensaje, para ese momento ya estaba más calmado, era mi nueva adicta. Sólo sonreí, y fui a acudir a mi distracción del día.

No conocía el amor, para mí todo es atracción y diversión. La noche pasó toda suave por mí. Pero no tenía que mal-acostumbrarla. Me fui de su lado antes de que rompieran los primeros rayos de sol. Ese era yo, lanzándome al precipicio para después huir.

Era temprano cuando llegue a casa. Me duche y cambié de ropa y salí. Fiona vivía al lado y ella no tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano. No había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado en los últimos días y aunque recordar lo que había visto el día anterior no me hacía gracia, si quería tener la oportunidad de preguntarle, ella tenía que estar despierta. Entre y su hermana Cake me dijo que la levantara porque ella tenía que ir a la universidad y se fue. Entre en el cuarto de Fi, estaba durmiendo, vi tres cuadros en su velador, una de cuando eras niños y estábamos en el jardín, otra de cuanto entramos a la preparatoria, y la última era nueva, una que se había tomado que ese profe afeminado. Estuve calmado hasta que vi esa foto. Las cosas no eran como siempre, mi reglas para las demás chicas no fusionaban con Fi; con ella todo era al revés, era yo quien perdía el control. Voltee a verla, ella estaba empezando a despertarse y yo no pude controlar mis impulsos. Me abalancé sobre ella, besándola y sujetándola de las muñecas para que no se resistiera. Cuando me separé de ella, me observaba sorprendida; al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, simplemente salí del lugar y caminé a cualquier lado.

Maldición. Se suponía que yo no debía sentir nada por ella. Que debía mantenerla al margen de todo. Si no fuera por "ese" todo esto no estaría descontrolado.

Al final fui a la escuela después de una horas, tenía que encarar a Fiona por lo que había hecho. Mi regla de huir tampoco aplicaba en ella, rayos. Cuando abrí mi casillero para sacar unas cosas, una nota calló.

"_No sé porque lo hayas hecho ni lo que estás pensando. Pero no importa, te perdono si es que crees que hiciste mal. Aun así __debo__ hablar contigo. Te espero al final de las clases en la azotea. Fiona."_

Cuando entre a las clases ella sólo me sonrió como si nada pasara. Esperaba otra clase de mirada o algo pero ella seguía como si fuese cualquier otro día. Después del segundo receso ella no volvió al salón, al fin algo raro pasó aunque no fuera lo que esperaba. Por qué estaba tan indiferente? Tan poco importaba lo que había hecho? Tenía a cuantas chicas quería, y la única que quería tener conmigo era la que menos caso me hacía ¡¿acaso era la maldición del mejor amigo?! ¡Qué tenía ese afeminado que yo no superara!

Al terminar las clases me dirigí a la azotea. Ella estaba ahí mirando el paisaje. Se volvió a sonreírme. Sólo actué. _Por qué él sí y yo no_. La jalé hacia mí y ambos terminamos en él piso. A pesar de eso, ella siguió viéndome de manera indiferente.

Cómo podía seguirme viéndome así. Después de lo que había hecho esa mañana. Era la expresión perfecta de todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella, todos lo que había mantenido en secreto y alejado de la realidad. Cómo es que nada de eso podía importarle? Lo sabía por cómo me miraba. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y 2 segundos después una lagrima caer directo en la mejilla de ella. Quien diría que tampoco me importaba llorar si era sólo delante de ella.

Su expresión cambio rápido cuando me vio así. Primero sorpresa, y luego ternura y con culpa. Extendió una mano hacia mí y se levantó como pudo para abrasarme. Cerré mis ojos para sentir su calor mientras todo lo que me había fastidiado en esos días desaparecía.

Ser serio no era lo mío. Pero si debía de hacer eso para que ella me eligiera, lo haría con todo gusto.

* * *

ok, espero que les haya gustado, no me tardare con el siguiente capi... espero sus comentarios y criticas, solo no sean muy duros conmigo u.u


	2. Spice Fiona

**FIOLEE – Spice**

Si después del primer capi no vieron la canción, se las vuelvo a recomendar. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Me parecio que para que se entendiera mejor la historia tomaría la perspectiva de "punto de vista", asi que como ya di el de Marshall, aquí viene el otro:

**Fiona**

Estoy sola en tu cama en medio de la madrugada. Y me preguntó qué haces y en qué brazos estas. Y yo que me había escapado de mí casa un rato para verte, no es la gran cosa ya que vives al lado, pero ni aun así te he encontrado. Seguro estaba con alguna chica, dios sabe dónde. Marshall, siempre haces lo que quieres, nunca te preguntó nada, yo sé que todas ella sólo son diversión.

Pero conmigo eres tan distinto. Por qué me ignoras tan sólo a mí? no puedes ver lo que siento por ti. Ahora empezaba a jugar ya mis cartas. No creía que podía ser directa con él. Sabía lo que hacía siempre que no estaba en casa; yo era algo ingenua pero no estúpida. Y él siempre me mantenía al margen de todo. Siempre cuidadoso de no darme indicio de nada. Pero ahora yo había visto mi oportunidad. Haría que lo entendiera, que dejara de andar probando a una y otra; lo haría entender que sólo yo lo podía saciar.

Me salí de su cama, y fui a mi casa. Ese día le tenían que tomar una prueba ya que faltaba muy seguido a las clases. Su asiento estaba en la ventana así que estaba segura de que me vería.

Gracias profesor Gumball. Él era mi perfecta oportunidad. Había llegado hacia sólo unas semanas. Era la clase de persona que a Marshall no le agradaba, demasiado caballeroso. Pero era el príncipe que toda chica sueña con tener. Me le acercaba y le sonreía, estaba al máximo atenta en sus clases, y como ya estaba en último curso, para salir de la preparatoria, no me rechazaría tan fácil por ser su alumna.

Hacia unos días atrás me había separado de mi "mejor amigo" que estaba conversando con unas chicas y me fui directo a hablarle al profe Gumball que justo estaba pasando por ahí, tenía la excusa perfecta de una tarea en la que quería pedirle ayuda. Después de eso, noté como Marshall había empezado a mirar mal al profe, pero me hice la tonta. Ese día había encontrado al profe después de clases en el centro comercial y le rogué que se tomara unas fotos conmigo, debí haberle gustado mucho al profe pues la foto salió perfecta.

No sé cómo serán las cosas con otras personas que se llaman mejores amigos pero yo y Marshall nos teníamos la confianza de entrar uno en la habitación del otro, aunque el otro no estuviera, y quedarnos ahí esperando, hasta dormir si queríamos. Imprimí y coloque la foto que me tome con el profe justo en mi mesa de noche. Junto a las otras dos fotos que tenía con Marshall. Me sentía bien mirando esas fotos de antaño. Comparado con lo que ahora estaba haciendo. Ayer había caído muy bajo.

Para salir de la preparatoria desde la sala de música, se tenía que pasar por nuestro salón de clases. Me quedé conversando con él profe Gumball. En principio estaba inseguro de acercárseme tanto, pero yo lo jalé hacia mí. Estaba sentada sobre una de las carpetas y abrí las piernas para que se acercase a abrazarme como quisiera. Marshall se había quedado ese día a practicar un rato en la sala de música y tendría que pasar por ahí. Deseaba provocarlo, probar a ver si hacia algo. Realmente yo no era así, pero tenía que probar cosas nuevas a ver si eso hacía que se fijara en mí. Me concentré en que el profe se quedara cerca mío el mayor tiempo posible. Pero llegué a ver a Marshall irse por la ventana de la puerta del salón. Nos había visto. Y aunque no hubiera hecho nada, estaba segura de que no lo olvidaría. Lástima que lo siguiente no lo vio.

Después de eso el profe me besó. Cerré los ojos para no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Y ya que me había besado, proveché a pedirle que me recogiera después de la escuela al día siguiente. Sé que algo tan vacío no es suficiente, pero me moría de ganas por sentirlo en mí. Y si este era el juego que mi mejor amigo jugaba, yo lo jugaría también.

Al día siguiente las primeras horas de clases las teníamos con él profe Gumball. Vi a Marshall arreglando unas cosas en su casillero pero pase rápido de ahí en dirección a las clases, tenía que mostrar mi entusiasmo por esa clase. Mi mejor amigo no vino a esa clase, conociéndolo, seguro no quería verle la cara al profe, esas serían sus palabras, entonces si le había afectado lo que me había visto hacer ayer, de algo había valido la pena. En el receso me lo encontré en las escaleras.

-Marshall- lo llamé- dónde estabas?

-Me dio flojera entrar a clase, así que me fui a la biblioteca a dormir un rato.- si claro, pensé, habían muchas probabilidades de que hubiera hecho más que dormir en la biblioteca, pero me hice la tonta.

-Cuando no tú. Ahora ya no te dejare escaparte.- le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al salón de clase. Atesoraba los ratos que podíamos conversar sólo los dos. Le hable de lo que se había perdido en las clases. Marshall era muy listo, le aburrían las clases y bastaba con que yo le contara lo que se había hecho para que él estuviera al día.

Las clases continuaron y la profesora le pidió a Marshall y a otros compañeros que se quedaran después de clase. Ya sabía para que era, aun a varios profesores les sorprendía como el playboy de la escuela podía tener tan buenas calificaciones cuando faltaba a clase. Me salí rápido del salón apenas tocó el timbre de final del día. Me crucé al salir con el maestro Mentita que les iba a tomar la prueba extra. Era un interesante apodo el que le habían conseguido a ese profe, y era verdad, porque siempre tenía olor a menta; que colonia extraña usaría.

En la puerta de preparatoria me estaba esperando Gumball. Levanté la mano, para saludarlo y él hizo lo mismo, fui directo a él y lo bese antes de subirnos a su carro e irnos. No fui capaz de ver si quien yo quería me había visto pero por ahora el plan parecía ir bien. Fui al cine con el profe. Comimos algo y luego me fue a dejar en mi casa como todo un caballero. Sentí pena de estar usándolo de esa manera. No se lo merecía. Por instante desee sentir verdadera atracción por Gumball. Sólo por un instante. Él no era mi tipo.

Cuando se fue mire hacia la casa de Marshall. Estaba todo oscuro. Su padre era una gran persona y siempre iba a cada viaje que lo mandaba su jefa, alias: la madre de Marshall, esa señora me daba miedo, no era mala, pero intimidaba, supongo que esa debía ser la personalidad de la gran jefa de una empresa. Por eso no había nadie que controlara las horas de salida y llegada de mi mejor amigo. Entre a mi casa y Cake estaba ahí terminando de preparar la cena. Me dijo que se tenía que ir temprano al día siguiente y yo tenía que levantarme temprano por mí misma. Que flojera. Cuando fui a dormir volví a ver las fotos de la mesa de noche. La que me tome con el profe la deje ahí pero las otras dos las cogí y las mire por largo rato antes de dormir.

Escuche a Cake cuando serró la puerta al irse por la mañana. No quería levantarme aun. Entre dormida y despierta me pareció oír leves pasos. Abrí un poco los ojos y sólo vi la cara de Marshall delante de mí al tiempo que cubría mis labios con suyos. Sus movimientos eran suaves y agiles, era mejor de lo que había probado con Gumball, apenas pude responder un poco cuando se separó de mí, me miro confuso un momento y luego se fue. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude detenerlo, ni decir nada. Pasó un minuto antes de que reaccionara y dijera:

-¡Sí!- aún no estaba segura pero estaba feliz. Mi alocado plan había funcionado.

Por ese rato mientras me cambiaba, me la pasé feliz. Recordé que de pequeños ya nos habíamos besado, fue una ocasión cuando me comí el último dulce que él quería. Puso cara de empezar a llorar y antes de tener que aguantarme su llanto lo besé dándole el dulce que ya había puesto en mi boca, "ahora más te vale que no llores", fue lo que le dije.

De seguro faltaría las primeras horas de clase. Pero vendría después a darme la cara. No sé cómo era él con "las otras" pero a mí siempre me daba la cara cuando hacía algo. Todo el caminó me la pase pensado que podría decirme cuando me viera. Había estado feliz pero no podía estar segura de que no se arrepentiría y me diría "Fue un error, sólo somos amigos". Decidí dejarle una nota para hablar con él a la salida. Tenía que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Le preguntaría por qué hizo lo que hizo y según eso actuaria. Él llegó en el primer receso y yo actué como si fuera cualquier otro día. Al segundo receso fui a caminar un poco para reunir valor y encarar a quien yo tenía que encarar.

Sabía que él profe Gumball estaría solo en la sala de profesores las últimas horas de clase. Le dije que tenía que hablar con él. Le dije que no podía seguir saliendo con un profesor, que estaba mal. Me preguntó entonces porque me le acerque en un principio. No le di una respuesta concreta. Y aunque él pareció entender noté la decepción en su mirada. Luego de eso me fui a la azotea a esperar el fin de las clases. Había hecho lo correcto. No podía seguir jugando con ese profe, era buena persona y no se lo merecía.

No tardó mucho en sonar la puerta de la azotea al abrirse después de que tocara la campana de salida. Le sonreí e inmediatamente él se abalanzó sobre mí jalándome hacia él. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos los dos en el suelo. Sólo lo mire, esperando una respuesta por su manera de actuar. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo llorar, bueno, no llorar precisamente, pero una lágrima había caído de él hacia mi mejilla. Marshall no soltaba una lágrima a menos que algo realmente importante lo ameritara.

Lo había conseguido.

Levanté una mano hacia él, lo abrasé como pude y él me correspondió. Me sentí un poco mal por haber llegado a ese extremo de hacerlo llorar pero igual sonríe mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo había conseguido. Ya no importaba lo que me fuera a decir, ahora no lo iba a soltar.

Segundo capi listo!

El ultimo es un epilogo y este si lo pondré en muy pocos días.

Gracias a Lukaluka night fever, maggilefay, NessaAbadeer, blackoctubre, ZoweyConito, Mel Escobedo,… no saben cuan feliz me hicieron sus coments…

También gracias a los que pusieron esto es sus favoritos y en su "alert history" TTwTT


	3. Epílogo: La casa a oscuras

Glob! Iba a hacer este capítulo más sano, no sé cómo terminando siendo lo que es. Pero me pidieron el nivel 15 y la verdad es que ya que lo pidieron, no me pude resistir XD…. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de nivel 15 O.o

Aquí les dejo un link que tienen que juntar si kieren ver, pues le hice un dibujo de cubierta a mis capis. Y no soy mala dibujando X3 al final están los link para que vean los cover de los otros capis.

koldeka. deviantart

. c o m

/art/FIOLEE-Spice-II-35845 3048?ga_submit_n ew=10%253A 1362801603

si desean leer la versión más sana léanlo por este link…

* * *

Epílogo: La casa a oscuras.

Mira que él mundo es irónico cuando no menos lo piensa, decía Cake con cada raro giro romántico de su alocada y apasionada relación, ahora tendría que lidiar con una de esas. Marshall, el playboy de la preparatoria, no quería ir muy rápido conmigo. Durante el regresó a nuestras casas resolvimos la porque del beso. Marshall amenazó al profe Gumball de que si me volvía tocar, él no respondería de lo que le haría. Me estuve trazando algunas posibilidades de la lagrima soltada por… mi amigo-novio, rayos aun no determinaba eso; después de sopesarlo, sólo se me ocurrió que: o temía que por aquel beso de la mañana me molestaría tanto que ya no querria hablarle, o mi acitud indiferente de ese día le había afectado en algo, quizás la dos o ninguna, pero le preguntaría por eso después.

Cake vendría tarde ese día. Después de la universidad saldría con su novio y yo no necesitaba que me dijera lo que estaría haciendo. Así que fui a comer a la casa de Marshall. Su celular sonó un par de veces con mensajes pero él ni caso les hacía, al terminar la cena le pregunte por qué no atendía sus mensajes mientras yo lavaba los platos; mientras lo hacía noté una mirada indiferente cuando leía los mensajes. No contesto ninguno.

-Por qué no respondes tus mensajes?- pregunte cuando hube terminado.

-No valen la pena.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Seguro?- dije apoyándome en el mostrador en una pose que sabía que se catalogaba como sexy-. Tus amigas no extrañaran tus visitas nocturnas?- mi voz había salido seductoramente fría.

Él se puso tenso. Se paró y vino a mí, colocó fuerte sus manos a ambos lados de mí y me miró con ceño fruncido.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?- su voz también era seria.

-Siempre lo supe- lo mire fijo-. A mí no me puedes ocultar cosas.- su mirada paso de tensa a nerviosa. Bajo la mirada y apoyo su frente en mi hombro.

-Te molesta lo que hice?- preguntó.

-Sí- vi por el rabillo del ojo como apretaba los puños-. Pero me molesta más que hayas mirado todas antes que a mí.- me miró sorprendido. Me sonroje por lo que había dicho, no pude evitarlo. Pero levanté el rostro hasta besarlo. Note la diferencia, él era más experto es esto que yo. Pero igual me siguió.

Nunca había entendido eso de necesitar aire mientras se besaba. Pensaba "que no pueden mover la boca y respirar al mismo tiempo". Pero ahora que yo lo experimentaba lo entendía. El desespero, la necesidad, las ansias, todo se juntaba y los sentidos como respirar no bastaban. De pronto Marshall se separó de mí, había pasión en sus ojos. Y dijo:

-Quieres ver una película?

-Ah?

-Que si quieres ver una película?

-Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-Porque me parece lo más adecuado.- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me encaminaba al recibidor. Lo frené de un tirón antes de que llegáramos.

-Espera un momento!...de.. verdad quieres ver una película? Es decir…- esperó a que continuara- pensé que tú…- rayos, me estaba poniendo roja-…como con otras chicas tú ya…

Me apretó la mano, bajo la cabeza y se recostó en la pared.

-Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseo- se llevó una mano a la cara-, pero no puedo hacer eso así de simple contigo Fiona.

-Oh por Dios… estas nervioso?!

-Calla! Te crees que es fácil?

-Juju- me sentía feliz de que me quisiera tratar distinto a las demás, pero ya había esperado suficiente-. Oye tonto- dije besándolo-. Soy yo la que quiere ir rápido.- dije dándole un suave mordisco en la oreja.

-Fiona no…- su voz se cortó al estremecerse después de que lamiera su cuello y le suspirara en la oreja-… no tienes que sentirte obligada a ir rápido por mí- me tomó de los hombros para hacer que lo viera-. Yo no pienso volver a mis salidas de antes.

-Marshall- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara-. Gracias. Pero no lo hago por eso- desabroche el primer botón de su camisa y le di un rápido beso-. No es justo que otras hayan tenido esto por tanto tiempo antes que yo, y a mí no me dejes disfrutarlo.- le estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

-Pues eso se arregla rápido- dijo besándome mientras nos dirigíamos al mueble-. Pero antes- dijo haciendo que me sentara, se arrodillo delante mío y me tomó de las manos haciendo que me inclinara un poco hacia él-, tienes que aceptar ser mi novia oficialmente.

-No puedo creerlo- estaba perpleja-. Me vas a venir con formalidades ahora?

-Ya he hecho las cosas mal por mucho tiempo. Déjame! Quiero empezar bien algo.

-Tú sí que eres raro.

-Fiona me vas a responder?

-Ok, ok. Sí, acepto ser tu novia.- ni bien termine decir eso continuo besándome. Tenía habilidad. Entre besos de algún modo logró sentarse sobre el sofá y ponerme delante de él. Le daba libertad de deslizar sus manos bajo mi blusa hasta que pudo quitármela. "Oh no" pensé "yo también puedo seguir ese ritmo".

Primero lamí sus labios para después bajar por su cuello a la vez que iba desabrochando su camisa. Me aleje para poder admirar el panorama sujetando sus muñecas lado a lado contra el mueble.

-Cuánto tiempo has dedicado a sacar esa figura?- dije sonriendo en tono seductor. No sabía que me podía salir también ese tono.

-Ja… ese es mi secreto.

-Vanidoso.

-Sí lo soy- se zafó de mi agarre y cambiamos de posición. Yo sobre el mueble y él encima de mí-. Y tú aun sigues usando una camiseta bajo la blusa?- traía mi camiseta azul sin mangas favorita.

-Esa costumbre se me quedo por tú culpa.- "desde que fuimos a primaria y dijiste _se te ve todo con eso transparente_" eso no lo dije.

-Cúlpame lo que quieras- dijo acercándose a besar mi cuello-, seré culpable de muchas cosas más.

-Ah!- no pude retener el gemido me dio un leve mordisco en el cuello.

Sus manos jugaban deslizándose bajo mi camiseta y mi falda. Cada beso y lamida que daba por mi cuello y oreja me hacía arquear la espalda y gemir sin haber forma de contenerlo. De un jalón me hizo caer de rodillas por el borde del mueble al piso. Me tenía como entre la espada y la pared. En un movimiento ágil y delicado me quitó la camiseta y desabrocho mi falda, y yo termine de quitarle su camisa. Rayos! En comparación mis manos parecían torpes.

Me levanto para volver a colocarme en el mueble y al hacerlo mi falda cayó al piso. Ahora él se detuvo un momento a admirarme. Me sonroje y desvié un poco la mirada. Ambas piezas que llevaba eran de encaje pero el brasier era celeste y las bragas eran negras. Me dio una sonrisa ladina hasta que empezó a lamer pechos. Una mano se deslizó hasta mi espalda desabrochando la prenda y escuche como bajaba su cierre.

-Aha!- otro gemido ahora que estaba chupando pechos.

Escuchaba la tela, mis manos sólo estaban pendientes de acariciar su cabello apretar su espalda al punto de arañarlo. Finalmente se envaró para quitarme la braga y pude ver que él también se había quitado lo que faltaba. Se recostó sobre mí con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Su mirada era intensa, levantó las cejas como preguntando "¿puedo?", yo le di un asentimiento. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo:- Relájate.- seguidamente sentí un dolor extraño. Nunca había sentido dolor ahí abajo, apreté un poco más mis uñas contra su espalda. Sentir la excitación en contraste con el dolor hacia todo más intenso.

No sé cómo adivinó que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrar, me esperó mientras me unos besos en la oreja, la mejilla, la boca; luego lentamente empezó a moverse. Y de nuevo cada movimiento iba produciendo un nuevo sonido que luchaba por salir. Retenía varios para que salieran como gemidos y no como gritos de placer. Marshall fue aumentando la velocidad y empezaba jadear. Empecé a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo que él, lo apretaba contra mí y acariciaba su cabello. Luego sentí como venía, el principio de la gran cima. Para ese momento ya había empezado a jadear diciendo "Más". Con cada embestida lo sentía más cerca hasta que finalmente el orgasmo llegó a mí haciendo que soltara un largo gemido y arqueara la espalda. Él continuo sus movimientos sólo unos segundos y luego salió de mí, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, lo oí gemir un poco y más leve que yo. Se quedó así un momento y luego me miró extasiado, se acercó a besarme y luego me jalo hacia el otro mueble, recostándome sobre él para que descansar un poco. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

O O O

Me desperté porque algo cerca de mí se movió. Fue entonces que reaccione. Me levante de golpe pensando en que hora era. Pero entonces noté todo oscuro a mí alrededor, aún era de noche.

-Pasa algo Fiona?- la voz de Marshall a mi lado llamó mi atención, y tan rápido como eso, el hecho de que no tenía ninguna ropa puesta. Jalé la sabana para cubrirme y pregunte:

-Qué hora es?- él extendió su mano hacia el otro lado y miró la hora el su celular.

-Las 4 de la mañana.

-Me tengo que ir- dije. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no estábamos en su recibidor-. Cómo llegamos a tu habitación?

-Te cargué- me sujetó de la muñeca-. Por qué te tienes que ir?

-Porque es muy tarde y debería estar en mi cama.

-Porque si tu hermana supiera que estas aquí de seguro me mataría y después te mataría a ti también.- me repondió.

-Si eso también.- le sonreí. Me vestí rápido y me le acerque a darle un beso de despedida.

-Esto es nuevo- dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta lista para irme.

-Qué cosa?

-Que mi acompañante me dejen a mí solo en la cama.

-No soy tu acompañante. Soy tu novia, recuerdas?-dije saliendo al fin del cuarto.

-Igual no es justo.- alcancé a escucharlo.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado… considerando que me sonroje mientras escribía esto…

nereida-chann: aquí tu pedido, espero te haya gustado

Mel Escobedo: ojala esto haya cumplido con tus expectativas, trate de explicar el xq lloraba, tu comentario con el "WTF" mem hizo reir, gracias…

miss strawberry: el suspenso al fin termino… espero te haya gustado n.n

Angely-Cristal: gracias por el entusiasmo, y las canciones de los vocaloid simplemente se prestan para mucho, gracias por el review

Gaby: yo también quiero un amigo asi! Ay que buscarlo!...jajaj gracias por el review

Kateryn: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, ay que tartar de buscarle el final feliz! Se puede! Mas si es un chico sexy! XD


End file.
